evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz
Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz is a Villain song from the 2006 remake of the movie "Der Räuber Hotzenplotz", based on the German book by the same name. The song is sung in the post-credit-scene by the titular robber Hotzenplotz. Lyrics German original Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz und mich sperrt keiner ein. Und wenn es einer doch versucht, dann fang' ich an, zu schreien! Doch schrei ich heute lieber nicht, ich greif' in meine Tasche, und hole meine Säge raus, befreie mich ganz rasche. Wenn ich erst wieder draußen bin, dann schnapp' ich mir die Buben. Dann prügel' ich sie windelweich, in meiner guten Stuben. Die Säge brauch ich unbedingt, drum zwäng ich mich hier durch. Ach wenn ich doch nur schlanker wär, am besten wie ein Lurch. Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz, ich stehl', was mir gefällt. Und wenn die Leute noch so schrei'n. Ich bin ein Mann von Welt. Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz. Ich hab ja noch 'ne Säge. Wenn einer seine Freiheit will, da gibt es viele Wege. Ein Räuber, der gibt niemals auf. Da geht's um seine Ehre. Die Freiheit will er nicht verlieren, das fiel ihm doch zu schwere. Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz, mich hält niemand zurücke. Wenn ich an meine Freiheit denk', dass ist mein größtes Glücke. Auch wenn es zwanzig Jahre sind, die reiss ich locker runter. Und wenn ich wieder draußen bin, dann treib ich's noch viel bunter. Die Sonne lacht, der Wind pfeift leis'. Vom Dimpfel keine Spur. Gleich bin ich weg, und jeder fragt: "Wo ist der Räuber nur?" Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz und wollte nur mal testen, wohin die Tür sich öffnet, nach Osten oder Westen. Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz, ein Räuber, groß und mächtig. Selbst in den tristen Mauern hier, da geht es mir noch prächtig. Ich bin der Räuber Hotzenplotz, ein Räuber, groß und mächtig. Selbst in den tristen Mauern hier, da geht es mir noch prächtig. English translation I am the robber Hotzenplotz and no one locks me up. And if someone still tries to, I start to scream! But today I don't shout, I reach into my pocket, and get out my saw, freeing myself quickly. I'm inside these walls all thanks to Seppel. Dimpfelmoser couldn't do it, he's too stupid, that idiot. Once I'm out of here, I'll get the boys. And beat them up in my parlor. I need the saw at any cost that's why I squeeze myself through here. Oh, if I was just skinnier in best case, like a lizard. I am the robber Hotzenplotz, I steal what I like. Even if the people keep shouting. I am a man of the world. I am the robber Hotzenplotz. I have another saw. If one wants his freedom, there are many ways. A robber never gives up, it's about his honor. He doesn't want to loose his freedom, that would be too hard. I am the robber Hotzenplotz, no one holds me back. If I think of my freedom, it is my greatest joy. Even if it's twenty years, I'll pass them by with ease, and once I'm out of here again, I'll go even further. The sun smiles, the wind whistles quietly, no trace of Dimpfel. Soon I'll be gone and everyone asks: "Where did the robber go?" I am the robber Hotzenplotz and just wanted to test in which direction the door opens, to East or West. I am the robber Hotzenplotz, a robber great and mighty, even in those walls, I'm still doing great. I am the robber Hotzenplotz, a robber great and mighty, even in those walls, I'm still doing great. Category:Music Category:Villains' songs